Along with dramatic development of mobile communication technologies, a communication mode is developed from a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) mode to a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) mode and then further to a Long Term Evolution (LTE) mode. Currently, there emerge more and more communication modes which become more and more complicated. Adoption of a conventional Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) manner for implementing multiple communication modes has the problems of large chip area and long market orientation period, as well as the problems of high circuit customization degree, inflexibility and high risk.
Soft-baseband-based implementation of multiple communication modes is a trend of development in the future. However, a common soft-baseband-based vector computing unit is low in efficiency and high in power consumption when implementing Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) de-scrambling and de-spreading related operation.